Please Come
by hallemoojah
Summary: Ron, Hermione, and their family and friends have to put the tragic events of the past behind them if they want to enjoy a happy wedding. Takes place 5 years after Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron**

"George?" I quietly walked over to him. He had his head down on the table. "You alright?"

"I want my brother back," he said with tears in his eyes.

"It's been almost five years!"

"I'm aware of that," he snapped. Ever since Fred died, he became more serious. I rarely saw even the slightest smile out of him.

"Don't be like that! If Fred saw you like this, he'd stick a wand up your bum!" I teased, expecting him to chuckle along with me.

No reaction. He just glared at me, tears still streaming down his face. "What is it that you want from me anyway?"

"Hermione and I would love if you could be a part of our wedding ceremony."

"Ronald fucking Weasley, are you mad?" he cried. "I've been miserable ever since the death of my brother, and you expect me to be all jolly for your stupid wedding?"

My face burned with anger. "It's not stupid! I love Hermione, and I agreed to have a Muggle wedding to make her parents feel more comfortable! I'm trying to make this the best experience possible for her!" I immediately regretted yelling at my brother.

George sighed. "I apologize. I'm just really not in the mood for celebrating."

I was disappointed, but I understood. "It's alright. Will you still be there?"

"I'll try," he replied, but it didn't sound very promising.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Are you sure you want to get married to my brother?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!" I said confidently.

Ginny laughed. "I'm just joking. He's an idiot, but I'm happy for him."

We were rummaging through Mrs. Weasley's jewelry box. I wasn't sure if I could wear any of these in front of my parents. They were a bit odd, and my Muggle parents were just getting used to the concept of wizards again. It was a painful five years, since I had used a memory charm on my parents to keep them out of danger. After Voldemort was no longer a threat to us, I had to reintroduce them, a bit like that Muggle book called "The Vow." It was difficult, but at least I'll have my father to give me away.

"Oh, excellent, you're going to wear my jewelry?" Mrs. Weasley eagerly entered the room. She looked down at my simple gold engagement ring. "Are you sure you want to have a Muggle wedding?" she asked doubtfully, while holding my finger in her hand. "Muggle life just seems too ordinary. Besides, don't those Muggle weddings usually end in parties full of raging drunkards?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I want my parents to feel comfortable. And I'll make sure the guests don't get too wild."

"You don't need to call me Mrs. Weasley! We're family now. You can call me Molly."

Ginny stifled a giggle. I nodded politely. "Alright, Mrs. We-um, Molly," I said awkwardly.

"We're family, Mum!" Ginny whined. "I never get to call you Molly."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Alright!" Ginny relented, throwing her hands in the air. "Mum it is!"

After Mrs. Weasley left the room, we collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles. "We're family, dear! Call me Molly!" Ginny mimicked.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the hall. How did she hear that?

"Anyway, who have you invited?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Well my family and your family, of course. Some of our old professors and friends from Hogwarts."

"Like who?"

"Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, Harry, of course, and also Cho, and Seamus." I paused for a second. "We even invited Draco."

"Draco? Why?" she demanded.

"Well, it wasn't my idea. Harry said that since we haven't seen Draco in a while, he could have changed. He doesn't want to grow old and be Draco's enemy forever."

"He's oddly fond of Draco! Sometimes I worry he might call me Draco in bed one day," she mumbled.

"Ginny!" I squeaked. "I didn't ask about that!" Ginny stared at me for a while and then began laughing madly. I was glad to have such a humorous sister-in-law.

* * *

**Draco**

I was surprised when an envelope was dropped through my window. I wasn't very popular anymore, so who would be writing to me?

_Dear Draco,_

_ I know we weren't exactly friends at Hogwarts, but I think it's time to get over our past. We'd like to invite you to our wedding on Sunday, June 20__th__ at Saint Monica's Church. We're having a Muggle wedding, so Hermione's parents won't feel out of place. We know you're not very fond of Muggles, but we'd be honoured if you could come._

_Thank you,_

_Ron and Hermione_

_Harry will be there!_

_^Sorry about that. Ginny is so obnoxious!_

"Ha!" I laughed smugly. "The Mudblood is having a Muggle wed-" I stopped myself. I looked at the letter again. _But I think it's time to get over our past. _Weasley and Granger were trying to make a peace attempt. And Potter had saved me that night when we were almost burned to death. They deserved a second chance at friendship, and so did I. I decided that I would attend.

* * *

**Ron**

The door creaked slowly as I entered Ginny's room. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on a bed, laughing loudly. Hermione covered her mouth when she saw me, embarrassed that I heard her cackling like a hyena.

"I heard noises, so I thought you might be in bed with someone else! Turns out it was my sister!" I teased.

"Ron!" Ginny cried, punching me in the arm.

"Ah!" I whined dramatically. Hermione came over to my and rubbed my arm. Now I was glad that Ginny punched me!

"I'll leave you two alone," she whispered suggestively. She winked at us and then nodded at the bed. "Don't get anything on my blanket!" She closed the door behind her.

"What does Ginny think we do? Does she think we snog for a living?" Hermione laughed.

"Well…" I smirked at her.

"Asshole!" she whispered before diving on top of me.

"I'm sure you like that!" I whispered back, while breathing on her lips.

She squealed and rolled over, putting herself on the bottom. She tried to push me over again, but I was too strong. "What's wrong, love? Did you like it better on top?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Oh well!" I said. But she bit down on my neck, causing me to let go of my firm grip on the bed. She cackled as she flipped me over again, regaining her position on top.

"I always get on top!"

"Yes, love."

Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from outside the room. "WHIPPED!"

"Bloody hell, Ginny?" I shouted.

"George! George! Get over here! Ron and Hermione are eating each other!" she screamed.

"Ginny, really?" George groaned.

I could hear Ginny running down the hall to get George.

"That bitch!" I grumbled. "Hermione, hurry! She's bringing George in here."

Hermione pulled up her sleeve that was hanging off her shoulder. My pants were hanging a bit low, so I pulled them up. Hermione quickly got off me and leaned back on the pillow, pretending to be casually resting. I laid myself down on the bed next to her, trying to look innocent.

"What is it, Ginny?" George sighed as he entered the room.

"Hello, George!" Hermione chirped, holding my hand like a sweet little girl.

"Ginny, they're just lying down on a bed together. That doesn't mean they're going to sleep with each other!"

Ginny ran into her room. "What? No! I heard them! I was right outside!" she argued.

"Ginny, you need to stop exaggerating." He rolled his eyes. "I just want some quiet time to myself." He left sadly.

"I solemnly swear they are up to no good!" Ginny called out after him.

I shook my head. "Ginny, no." _I solemnly swear I am up to no good. _Fred and George used to say that. Ginny was just going to remind him of Fred's death again.

She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh! I-I didn't-I feel terrible now!" she cried.

"Ginny, we just have to be patient and gentle with him," Hermione explained.

"I miss Fred, too," she whispered sadly.

"I know," I said. "We all do."

I sat on the bed, huddled together with Hermione and Ginny. They sobbed into my shoulder, and even though I'm supposed to be the man, I cried, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry**

"Harry!" Hermione ran towards me.

"Hey, mate!" Ron said happily. They charged forward with their arms wide open.

"Need I remind you that he's mine?" They quickly spun around and saw Ginny standing behind them with her arms crossed.

"Ginny," I said quietly with a small smile, as I waved.

"That's all you've got to say?" She stepped closer to me, not blinking once. Ginny was quite powerful and intimidating, but those were her best qualities. "Come here, you big idiot!" she giggled. She jumped onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Do you two need a room?" Ron asked, trying not to laugh.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Ron. "Really? You're one to talk!"

Ron and Hermione turned deep shades of red. "Should I want to know about this?" I whispered to Ginny.

"Better, I can show you!"

"Ginny!" Ron gasped. "Harry is practically my brother! And it would be bloody disgusting for me to watch my sister seduce my brother!" He shuddered.

"Well, Hermione will be my sister. And I had to listen to my brother and my sister moaning in my bed!" she retorted.

"Oi!" My jaw dropped as I saw the guilty expressions on their faces. "In her bed?"

Hermione bit down on her lip. "That's not important. Let's just celebrate the Harry is here!" she chirped in an over-enthusiastic voice.

"They took your advice and invited Draco!" Ginny said, poking me in the ribs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, over-analyzing the tone of her voice.

"Nothing, but don't you think you were sort of..obsessed with him back at Hogwarts?" she teased. Hermione had her face buried in Ron's shoulder, and Ron was covering his mouth.

"What?" I shouted, looking around at everyone's humorous expressions. "I was not infatuated with Draco!"

"Harry, we were just teasing!" Ginny said, still exploding with laughter.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" I cleared my throat. "How's George?"

Hermione clutched onto Ron's hand and looked down. "He still hasn't gotten over it," Ron answered sadly.

"Should I talk to him?" I asked sympathetically.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shook their heads simultaneously. "I think he wants to be left alone," Ginny sighed. I nodded. We had an unintentional moment of silence for Fred's death and George's sorrow.

* * *

**Hermione**

The next day, Luna and Neville arrived. It seemed like the spark between them had grown, especially since Neville had a relatively large hickey at the base of his neck. Also, Luna's lips looked a bit swollen, so I could only assume one thing!

Mrs. Weasley…I mean.._Molly_ insisted that Luna, Ginny, and I try on our dresses to make sure they still fit. She said she would give us some privacy, so we could have "young ladies time."

Luna twisted her body in front of the mirror in a short, strapless dress. "I like the color," she commented, holding the mint green fabric in her fingers. "But it's very simple."

"Neville will enjoy the view!" Ginny snickered, gesturing to Luna's ample cleavage.

"What view?" Luna asked innocently. She looked behind her, out the window at the gnomes rustling in the bushes of the Weasleys' garden. "Oh you mean the garden?"

Ginny lost control and started snorting and giggling. "No, Luna. I was talking about up top!"

Luna still looked confused and began gazing at the treetops. Ginny laughed again and stood up to show Luna. She pointed to her own breasts inside the tight dress, and Luna finally understood. "Ginny Weasley!" she gasped. "How vulgar!"

"Don't play coy, Luna!" I insisted. "We saw your love mark on Neville's neck!"

Luna turned to face the mirror again, but we could see her guilty grin. "Enough about my body!" Luna snapped. "Stand up so we can see your dress!"

I stood up and let the train fall to the ground. I looked in the mirror, admiring the low neckline and lace sleeves. "Do you like it?" Luna and Ginny were speechless. All they could do was nod in awe. I couldn't blame them. I hadn't felt this graceful since the Yule Ball at Hogwarts.

Ginny strapped the shoes on. "How do you walk in these?" she complained.

"It's like walking on clouds," Luna replied, skipping around effortlessly.

"There are heels much higher than that," I pointed out.

"My feet are in pain already!" Ginny quickly pulled them off her feet. "I'm only wearing them for you, Hermione! Don't expect me to do this at anyone else's wedding!" She shot a glance at Luna.

"Would you rather wear those intriguing Croc shoes?" Luna asked.

"This is the last time I'm being a maid of honor!" Ginny muttered.

* * *

**Ron**

Harry, Neville, and I had several Muggle devices that Hermione had brought over spread out on the table. One was a thick rectangle with a screen and some numbers. There were also two symbols on the side. One was green and the other was red "What's this supposed to be?" I asked, baffled by the device. "Some sort of arithmancy contraption?"

"I think it's a telephone," Harry answered. "My uncle had something like that, but it was larger."

Neville had a clear object stretched over his thumb. He pushed at the small tip at the end. "This glove is missing four fingers!"

"Oh, I don't think Hermione meant for me to show you that!" I said quickly, as I pulled it away from him.

"Why, what is it?"

My cheeks burned, as Harry and Neville stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"_Hermione, is this what I think it is?" I asked, staring at the curious object. The material was a bit stretchy and translucent. Somehow, I knew that it was meant to be put on the cock._

"_It's a condom," she replied, with a shy smile. "Muggles use it for protection when they have…intercourse."_

_I laughed. "You're not serious! How's this silly thing supposed to help?"_

_Hermione smiled suggestively and moved closer to me. She slid down my pants and undergarment in one swift motion. She put on the stretchy object._

"_I was right!" I marveled out loud. "But I still don't get how it's going to protect me."_

"_Well, you know how intercourse works right?" she asked._

"_Yeah," I said, feeling embarrassed._

"_Then that will save me from explaining a lot of awkward details!" she laughed. She pointed to the tip. "This is called the reservoir. It blocks the sperm from entering through my cervix when you ejaculate."_

_I nodded, but I didn't really know what to say. After a long silence, I looked back up at her. "Hermione?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you think we could…use this one day?"_

_Hermione smiled. "I'd like that."_

"Ron? Hello? Ron?" Harry waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I woke up from my memory.

"What is it?" Neville asked impatiently.

"It's protection," I said evasively.

"Against what?" Harry demanded.

"Diseasesandbabies," I spluttered as quickly as I could.

Harry got the message, but Neville still didn't.

"What do you mean babies?"

"Neville!" I shouted. "What do you think happens when you put yourself in Luna?"

Neville clapped his hand to his mouth. "My grand-"

"We know she wouldn't approve!" Harry and I laughed.

Neville coughed awkwardly, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Harry spoke up first. "Is he going to be there?"

He didn't say who, but it was obvious. "Draco hasn't responded yet. Why?"

"I just think the wedding would be a perfect opportunity for all of us to reunite and have a new start, forget all the disagreements we had in the past." He shook his head. "I spent so much of my time at Hogwarts being paranoid about Draco."

Neville and I nodded in agreement. "As much as I hated him, I hope he comes, too," I admitted. It just wouldn't be the same without him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Molly:**

I huffed as I walked up to the locked bedroom door. It wasn't hard to guess what was going on in there. The creaking of bedsprings screeched in my ear. I could hear bodies rustling and heavy breathing. I wouldn't call myself a prude, but he was my son! It was just disturbing for me to think about my own son doing it.

"Ron! Oh, Ron!" Hermione moaned.

"Can I?" I heard Ron say.

"Please!" Hermione wailed. Seconds later, cries of pleasure were penetrating the door. I knew the longer I waited to interrupt them, the more awkward it would be, so I lightly knocked on the door.

The moaning and creaking continued. I even heard Ron screaming, "GOD, HERMIONE!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I banged on the door. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY AND HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

"Yes, Mum?" Ron squeaked in his high, nervous voice.

"Come out here, please!"

"Okay, just a second." I heard the shuffling of shirts and the sound of zippers.

They abruptly opened the door. "Hello, Molly," Hermione said, her face turning red.

I stared down at them. "Hermione, I believe Ron has something of yours in his pocket."

They both looked down at his pocket, where a string of pink lace was hanging. "Here," he muttered, handing it to Hermione.

I cleared my throat. "I know that you two are getting married and that eventually you'll want to have children, but shouldn't you wait until after the wedding? Besides, isn't it a Muggle superstition that having intercourse before a wedding is bad luck?"

"Yes," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, we're sorry Mum. We won't let it happen again!" Ron said quickly, steering me away from the room.

* * *

**Ron: **

"Well," Hermione laughed nervously. "I should probably put this back on!" We went back inside the room. I sat on the bed as she reached for the bottom of her shirt. "Ron?"

"What?" I shrugged. "Mum said not to have intercourse. That doesn't mean we can't see each other."

"Will you be able to control yourself?" Hermione giggled skeptically.

"Of course!"

"Okay then!" She slowly lifted up the bottom of her shirt, until all of it was bunched up at her neck. She smiled, knowing that I was watching. She raised her arms up, pulling it all the way off. Her breasts were perfectly rounded, her nipples flawlessly in the center of each. Below her breasts, her body curved slightly down to her hips. She picked up the bra, placing her arms through the straps. She reached behind her back, trying to clasp it. She kept fumbling with it, as she glanced at me.

"I'll help you," I whispered softly.

"Ron, are you sure?" she asked, staring down at my obvious erection.

"I can do it." I hooked it together for her, admiring the smooth skin on her back.

She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Thank you." Seeing her without her shirt on, I thought I might lose control. She lowered her eyelids, moving her head closer to mine. Her lips touched mine, and surprisingly, my hands stayed on her back, not creeping any lower. The kiss was gentle and loving, not full of sexual desire. But I didn't mind. Mum wouldn't allow anything more than that, anyway.

Hermione turned away and stared at the bed. Draped on one of the pillows was a stretchy white fabric. "I forgot that, too!"

She unzipped her jeans, without hesitating this time. She pushed them down, and slid them off at her heels. There was the familiar cave between her legs that I loved to explore. She kept her legs close together, but I could still see. It was too soon when she put her legs through. Pulling up, getting too close to her thighs. I mimicked a dying whale as she finally brought it all the way up to her hips. She turned around and bent over to get her jeans. The two cheeks were protruding from the white spandex. I felt stiff down there again. Finally, she got her jeans back on, letting me relax.

"That was quite a show!" I laughed. Suddenly I jumped up. "Do you want to play a prank on my Mum?"

"What?"

"You can't be a Weasley until you've pranked someone!"

Five minutes later, we were under the kitchen table. Hermione had grabbed another one of her bras. This one was silky and navy blue. She wrapped the strap around the leg of a chair. We pounded on the floor, and hit the chairs. "Auuugggh!" Hermione cried out.

"Damn!" I shouted.

Just as we had anticipated, Mum came storming into the kitchen. "What is going on here?" She looked down at the bra wrapped around the chair. "Oh, what did I tell you two! And under the table, really?" She pulled out one of the chairs to see us laughing hysterically under the table.

"We got you, Mum! You should have seen your face!" I cackled.

Mum planted her hands on her hips, but soon she cracked and started laughing. She held her hand out to Hermione to help her up. "Welcome to the Weasley family!"

* * *

**Hermione: **

Molly shook her head, laughing as she left the kitchen. Ron crawled out from underneath the table. "That was bloody amazing!" Ron congratulated me.

"What was?" George appeared behind us. It was the first time since Fred's death that he had actually showed some interest.

"Hermione helped me prank Mum."

George smiled slightly, which was great progress for him. "So you're a Weasley now?"

I nodded. "Officially."

His happiness quickly faded into sorrow. I could hear him choking back the lump in his throat, trying not to cry. "George, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." He waved his hand, trying to laugh.

"George, tell us," Ron said.

George cupped his hands over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. He finally sighed and opened his mouth. "I was just thinking how it's like Hermione is replacing Fred."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, guilt leaking out of her eyes.

"Well we lost Fred five years ago, and now you're becoming a Weasley."

"George, that's not what we were trying to do," I explained.

"I know, but I just can't stop thinking with this sad logic of mine."

"I'm never going to replace Fred," I said. "Fred's body may not be here, but he's still with us today. You two were twins for a reason. You were inseparable. Nothing was ever able to get between you two, so why should death be able to do that now?" George nodded in agreement, wiping away a tear with is finger.

Ron put his hand on George's back. "Without Fred, the Weasleys wouldn't be pranksters. When I told Hermione to prank Mum in order to become a Weasley, it was because of Fred. So every time any one of us pranks someone, just know that Fred is laughing along with us, wherever he may be."

George smiled again through his tears. "Thanks. You know Hermione, you're going to be a great Weasley. I just know it."

"So does this mean you'll come?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. I'm feeling a little better about Fred now, but I still don't feel like celebrating."

My head drooped down sadly, and Ron put his arm around me. "We really want you to be there, George. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to." We walked away from him, and Ron turned around to look at George one more time.

George was smiling and whispering something to himself. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ron:**

Hermione told me that Muggles rehearse their receptions the night before the wedding. My family, Hermione's parents, Harry, Luna, and Neville were present for the rehearsal. There was only one person who was missing.

"I think we should start," my father said.

"Absolutely, I don't think we should tolerate tardiness!" Percy agreed.

"Please, just one more minute!" I begged. "Maybe George will come."

"Ron, it's been half an hour. I don't think he's coming," Hermione said sadly.

I knew she was right. She squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry, Ron."

Hermione's mum put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll start setting up, and you can wait by the door for a few more minutes." I nodded.

Hermione sat in my lap. She stroked my face gently. "He might come to the real thing."

With Hermione's ass in my lap, my mind shifted to a different subject. "Or you could come right now."

She raised her eyebrows. "Pardon?" she said with a giggle.

"I'd be quite glad if you came," I repeated. She smacked her hand over her mouth, stifling a loud laugh.

"Get up!" she demanded seductively. As soon as I stood, she pushed me up against the wall smothering my face with her lips. My hands groped her breasts, trying to rotate her around, so she'd be up against the wall. "Don't make me bite your neck again!" she hissed against my chin, but it was too late. I had already grabbed her by the arms, forcing her into the wall. My hands stayed firmly pressed against the wall, and my body close up to her, so she wouldn't be able to escape. She shook her hair out, distracting me, and causing me to thread my fingers into her hair. She took the opportunity to get me on the wall.

"Ahem." We both pulled back in surprise. Ginny, my mum, and Hermione's dad were standing in front of us with their arms crossed.

"So George hasn't arrived?" my mum asked.

"No, Mum," I mumbled.

Ginny started laughing as soon as they went back to the table. "It's just like in bed! You're always fighting to be on top!"

Hermione straightened her hair, her face soaked with embarrassment. "Save it for tonight?" she suggested.

"Oh I will!"

* * *

**Luna:**

There were tall, thin glasses of a clear liquid placed on the table. I picked one up and examined it. I pushed my nose against the glass and sniffed it. It had a strong scent.

"Luna, sweetheart, is something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. I was just wondering what this strange liquid is."

"Oh, that's a drink from the Muggle world. It's called champagne."

"Champagne," I whispered to myself. The word had a nice ring to it.

"Luna," Neville whispered to me. "Have you written your speech for Ron and Hermione?"

"I prefer to improvise."

"You're going to improvise?" Neville asked with admiration in his voice.

"I'm a rebel, aren't I?" I laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Turns me on."

I was assuming that had something to do with sexual stimulations. I would never get used to these modern day sex phrases!

Mrs. Weasley picked up a spoon and began to gently tap on her glass. "We'll start with a speech from the best man." She gestured towards Harry.

I still didn't understand why the titles had to be so biased. Neville was a good man, too. Why was Harry best?

"Ron, Hermione, I've grown up with the two of you since my first year at Hogwarts. Ever since that first year, I've always noticed the spark between you two. The way Hermione smiled affectionately when Ron would peak over her shoulder to see her homework."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and glared at Ron. "We'll discuss this later!" she mouthed.

"The way Ron stared at Hermione in adoration every time she said something intelligent. It may have taken you seven years to discover your love for each other, but I knew it all along." He smiled smugly, which made Ron and Hermione laugh. "As annoying as it may be to watch you two snog each other all the time, I wish you a lifetime of emotional and..sexual pleasure." Hermione and Ron nodded gratefully. "Well, not when you're old and wrinkled. That would just be disgusting!"

"Why can't old people make love?" I wondered out loud. Ginny nudged my foot under the table.

Next, Ginny stood. "Never in a million years would I think that my brother and one of my best friends would be getting married. But on the bright side, I'll finally be gaining a sister. Hermione, I'm absolutely thrilled that you're going to be a sister to me. Honestly, I've felt like you were my sister years before this day. You're smart, kind, and you always know what to say to me when I need advice from someone with more wisdom than me. And Ron, as much as I hate to admit it, you were a really good brother to me. Even when you were getting upset over the boys I snogged, I knew you were just being protective. And I secretly appreciated it. So to me, this isn't just a celebration of your lifetime commitment to each other. It's a celebration of a loving sister and a caring brother!"

Hermione leaned into Ron's shoulder, wiping a tear of joy out of her eye.

Neville spoke after Ginny. "We went through a lot during our final year at Hogwarts, especially the loss of several people we loved."

Everyone was silent when he said this. Several people had died because of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Cedric, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Lavendar, but we all knew that he was talking about Fred.

Neville continued, "But I think that's what brought all of us together. Ron, Hermione, do you think you would have snogged if it weren't for the heat of that moment during the war? Sometimes it takes a tragedy for something good to happen." Ron and Hermione were in tears at this point. "Voldemort may have taken a lot of things away from us, but he couldn't take love away from us. And that's why I'm proud of you two. I hope you remain happily married for the rest of your lives."

"That was beautiful!" I whispered to Neville as he sat down.

Finally, it was my turn. I stood and smiled at everyone. "I've decided to improvise my speech, instead of having one prepared. I think an improvisational speech would be appropriate, considering the two of you have a spontaneous relationship. Ron, I remember during your third year when Hermione started to grow in the chest, you couldn't get your eyes off her." Hermione giggled and Ron playfully shoved her. "Now, Hermione, let's not forget how I would catch you drooling over Ron when he started playing Quidditch!" This time it was Hermione's turn to blush. "It took you long enough to finally turn that mutual attraction into something more! But the important thing is that you're together now, and you're happy. I actually have a surprise for you!" I reached into my bra and pulled out two rings that I made out of corn husks.

Neville looked at my breasts. I shrugged at him. "I didn't have any pockets."

I handed the rings to Ron and Hermione. "You'll have your wedding rings, but this is more. It was made by your friend. And I think that's the most important thing in a relationship. To be good friends to each other no matter what happens." I smiled and sat down.

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione said slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Hermione, that was on her breast!" I heard Ron whisper.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and raised her glass. "To Ron and Hermione!" Everyone cheered and toasted. Then we drank from the glasses. I took a big gulp and started coughing. It burned my throat.

"Be careful, Luna. It's alcoholic," Mr. Granger said.

Ron took a smaller sip. "It's like I'm drinking heaven!" he declared. "I just drank a piece of heaven!" I guess Ron wasn't good at holding his alcohol.

I was starting to feel a little dizzy, too. Hermione and her parents seemed fine. They probably drank this champagne pretty often in the Muggle world. I could barely keep my eyes open through the rest of the rehearsal.

* * *

**Hermione:**

When we got home, I had to drag Ron with his arm over my shoulder. I finally put him down on the bed. "How much champagne did you drink?"

"I don't know but I had a big chunk of heaven!"

I laughed. "Well that's enough heaven for now!"

"No, it's time for your heaven."

"My heaven?"

"You said to save it for tonight."

"You can remember what I said but you can't remember how many glasses you've had?"

He nodded his head innocently, widening his eyes like a puppy at me.

"Stop that!" I giggled. "You look like a puppy! I'm not going to have sex with a dog!"

He narrowed his eyes, and stuck a pose on the bed.

I laughed. "You look ridiculous." He did, but I couldn't resist him. He was adorable, and I loved him. I got down on the bed next to him, kissing the back of his neck, slowly moving around to the front of his face. He placed his hand on my waist, tracing the subtle curve of my hips.

"I want you," I whispered fiercely, gripping his shirt in my hands. He put his thumb on my right breast, pressing down on various spots, causing me to sigh with satisfaction.

"DAMN IT, YOU TWO! IT'S THE DAY BEFORE YOUR WEDDING!" We jumped off the bed. Molly had keen hearing!

"Just go to sleep!" she yelled.

"Goodnight, Mum!" Ron chirped innocently.

"GOOD NIGHT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione:**

"Ron! Ron!" I shook his shoulders.

He sat up and looked at the clock. "Hermione it's only 5:30. Can't we sleep for another half hour?" he said groggily.

"Or we could do something else before everyone else gets up!"

He smiled. "Brilliant."

I nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he demanded hungrily.

I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs behind him. He buried his nose into my neck. "Hermione, you smell fantastic!"

"Isn't that what a woman is supposed to smell like on the day of her wedding?" I laughed.

"You always smell great," he groaned as I slid my tongue along his collarbone. He pulled at my shorts, dragging them down to my feet. I quickly stepped out of them. I pushed my tongue at his lips and eventually slithered it in. His fingers moved under the fabric that was covering me. His fingers gently moved up my thighs, making me tingle inside. He pushed his finger in, but not too deep. He was never too rough with me. That was what I loved best.

"Ron," I moaned as he slowly pulled out. "Again!" His finger slid in again, and I sighed. It hurt a little, but it felt pleasant, too. Ron and I snogged a lot, but we've only actually done it twice. I had a feeling that we would do it again this morning.

"You feel so good," he whispered into my ear as he pulled his finger out for a second time. I pressed my hands up against his abdomen, feeling the firm muscles. I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. I placed my lips on his chest, while my hands slowly crept to his waistband. His fingers played with the tight fabric around my hips. I stretched my leg over his lap, making it easier for him to pull it down my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, begging to get my tongue in again. This time, he immediately made room inside his mouth for my tongue. I tugged on the soft material of his pants, moving them down to his knees.

"I love you." He held my face to his chest, while he gently caressed my left breast. It was an odd time to be doing this; all I had on was a shirt, and he was topless, but I still appreciated it. "Do you want to?"

"Take it all off!" I replied eagerly, as he shoved my shirt up. It stretched over my head with ease. He cupped my breasts in his hands, giving each one a little squeeze. I giggled as he squeezed them. The final piece of clothing came off of him. I pulled it down as quickly as I could, eager to get to the best part.

I slid my hands along his outline, as I slowly knelt down. My finger drew a circle around the exact spot on his pelvis that I was interested in. I sucked on it softly, pausing for breath every few seconds. A small sound of excitement escaped his mouth. I stood up, and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Ron, do you still have it?" I asked.

He went over to the window sill and picked up a small, shiny, package. "Are we..?"

I grabbed it out of his hands and ripped it open. "We are." I looked up at him. "Do you remember how?"

"No, but you could help me." He grinned hopefully.

"Gladly."

* * *

**Ginny:**

I skipped over to Ron's bedroom. I could hear them rustling, but they weren't talking. I knew what was going on. I knocked on the door. "Good morning!"

I heard someone stumble against the bed. "Shit, Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"You have ten seconds before I bang this door down!" I threatened. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…."

The door flew open abruptly. Apparently, they didn't have enough time to get redressed! "Having fun?" I teased.

"Damn it, Ginny! You made us waste a perfectly good one!" He held up the condom in his right hand. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's 5:50! I'm only ten minutes early!"

"Well, would you just mind your own business?" Ron complained.

"You should be thanking me! Mum will be up soon, and she'd be very cross if she caught you!"

"That's an understatement!" Hermione muttered.

"Well, you should probably get back in there and put the rest of your clothes on!" I snickered.

Hermione looked back at the clock. "She'll be up in a minute. Ron, get in here!" She dragged Ron inside and slammed the door.

"Don't do anything!" I warned.

Another door opened. "Good morning, Ginny!" Mum said.

"Hello, Ginny!" Dad said.

"Good morning," I replied, with a funny smile on my face.

"What are you chuckling about?" Dad asked.

"Nothing." I cleared my throat and tried to look serious. Dad squinted at me and then eventually left. As soon as they were gone, I started laughing again. I knocked my fist on the door. "They're up!" I hissed.

"Almost done!" Ron shouted back, but I heard Hermione whispering something.

I twisted the knob and forcefully opened the door. They were dressed, but Hermione was pressed up against Ron's body, her lips passionately locked onto his. Their eyes shifted over to me. "We're finished dressing?" Hermione squeaked.

"Just get out of there before Mum gets suspicious!"

* * *

**Ron:**

It was embarrassing when Hermione and I got caught by my family. It made me feel like I was in school again. Harry and I used to get in a lot of trouble back at Hogwarts, especially with Professor Snape! The only difference was that Hermione was starting to be a badass herself!

"Good morning, Mum," I mumbled as I passed her in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ron! Doesn't it feel nice to be up a little earlier in the morning?"

I smiled at Hermione. "Absolutely!"

"I agree!" Hermione said, smirking back at me. We certainly enjoyed our early morning!

I looked around the room. Mum, Dad, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, and Bill were all there. "Where's George?" I asked.

"I don't think he woke up yet," Mum answered.

"When is he going to?" I said impatiently.

"Ron, I can't force him. You know he's been very upset."

"We talked to him the other day and he seemed a little happier!" I protested.

"I'm sorry, Ron. He really needs some time to himself. We can't rush him."

Hermione hugged me. "There's still time for him to change his mind," she whispered gently. But there wasn't much time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione:**

Molly clapped her hands with excitement as she rushed me into the dressing room in the back of the church. "Molly, slow down!" I gasped, trying to keep up with her.

"Look alive, Hermione! You're getting married!" she squealed.

"Hey!" I looked around and Ron was standing behind me. He wasn't dressed yet. I reached out to embrace him, or do more…but Molly stopped us.

She pushed her hands out. "Ron, no! Hermione has to change! And her parents said it's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'll see you later." He winked at me.

"Go! Go!" Molly said. "Arthur, please take him!" Arthur came to bring Ron and the other boys to their room.

Luna, Ginny, and I followed Molly. There were several mirrors in the room and a vanity. Mum was already inside. "Hermione, didn't you comb your hair this morning?"

I glanced at the mirror quickly and saw that my hair was still busy. "Um, sorry, Mum. I thought I was going to have it done here."

"Well, yes. But it would be easier if you had already tamed your hair a bit!" She sighed. "Well, alright, just sit down." Mum violently wrestled a brush through my tangled hair. I could feel my hair heating up as she pressed the straightening iron on a thick strand. After she finally straightened all the hair, she brushed it again.

I looked over at Luna and Ginny. They were just getting flowers pinned in their hair. "Why don't they have to go through all this?" I complained.

"Because they don't have bushes on their heads!" Mum teased. She pinned back most of the hair, leaving two strands dangling in the front. She took a curling iron and curled the strands.

"You straightened my hair just to make it curly again?"

Mum huffed, "Look how nice these curls are!" She bounced the shiny, loose curls in her hand. I had to admit they were nice. She moved on to my makeup next. I requested natural colors, so she used shades that weren't too contrasting with my skin. I told her not to put too much lipstick, because Ron preferred the "natural taste" of my lips!

When I finally stood up from the vanity, my bum was sore. I pulled my leg out to the side and stretched, trying to ease the pain in my upper thighs.

"That's an interesting dance!" Luna commented.

I put my leg down in embarrassment. "Oh, I was just stretching!"

"Hermione, you have to get dressed!" Molly scolded.

"Alright!" I scrambled to the wall where my dress was hanging. I carefully stepped into it, pulling the long skirt up to my waist. I put my arms through the lace sleeves. Ginny came over to zip the back for me.

Mum and Molly were already in tears. "You look so beautiful!" Mum sighed.

Molly was zipping up the back of Ginny's dress. Luna smoothed out her skirt. "All of you girls look beautiful!" Molly exclaimed. "How about a picture?" She picked up a camera phone from the vanity. She held it up to her eye and pressed the red button. The phone made a beeping noise, and light began to glow from the screen. "Done!" she said proudly.

Mum went over to her and took the phone. "Molly, you didn't take a picture. You just turned the phone on," she explained patiently.

Molly tapped the screen. "How about now?" I couldn't blame Molly for not knowing how to use it. Camera phones weren't the most modern invention, and they had only become popular recently. It must have been hard for Molly to keep up with modern technology, while still trying to learn about Muggle inventions.

Mum shook her head. "No that didn't do anything at all. I'll take the picture." Ginny and Luna stood next to me, and we all smiled. Mum held the phone up, trying to get just the right angle and pressed down on the center button. "Great!" Mum showed the camera to us, so we could look at the picture.

"I still don't know how you do it!" Molly sighed.

Molly began putting some of the makeup back into her purse. She looked up. "Oh by the way, the priest couldn't make it, so we found someone else to do the job." Her eyes were twinkling, but I wasn't quite sure what she meant. It seemed odd that she was so excited about this other person.

* * *

**Ron:**

Harry straightened his tie, looking in the mirror. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

I groaned with frustration. "I just want Hermione."

"Calm down!" Harry laughed. "She's in the same building."

"I know, but Mum keeps putting restrictions on us. She's my wife. We should be allowed to be intimate whenever we want!"

"Didn't she say it was bad luck?"

"Bad luck my ass!" I snapped. "How would you feel if Ginny was about to take you to heaven and then Mum stopped you because of 'bad luck'?"

"Taking me to heaven?" he snorted. "I didn't realize it had such a metaphorical meaning to you."

"It feels like heaven with Hermione!" I sighed. "When she takes her breasts and-"

"Ron!" Harry interrupted. "Don't give me the details!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I smiled, thinking about my twenty minutes in heaven with Hermione this morning.

"By the way, Ginny told me she caught you two half naked this morning." It was like he could read my mind!

"She was spying on us! She's always around whenever we're trying to have intercourse!" I protested.

"Or you were being too loud!"

"Actually Luna and I heard you," Neville chimed in.

"Really, Neville? Well what were you and Luna doing up so early in the morning? And Harry, we are not loud!"

Harry raised his eyebrow and began to make a thrusting motion. "Oh, yes, Ron! Keep going! Don't stop! Don't stop!" he cried in a high, feminine voice. Then he lowered his voice. "Aaauuggh. Damn. You're so hot!" Neville laughed.

"We do not sound like that!" I shouted just as my father walked in. "Oh, hi, Dad."

He seemed amused, as if he knew what we were just talking about. "Hello, Ron, Harry. Just thought I'd let you know that we're having a replacement for the priest." He had a big smile on his face. Why was he so happy that our original priest couldn't show up? Was the replacement really that good?

* * *

**?**

The parents of the bride and groom smiled at me when I arrived. "Just in time!" they said brightly. They brought be around to the side door. They didn't want me going through the front, because the guests were already arriving.

The funny thing is I'm not a priest at all. I'm not religious. I haven't been to that many weddings. I've never been to church. But I just know that everyone will be thrilled to see me.

As I passed through the back of the church, I saw a room with a locked door. I could hear women squealing, and heels clicking against the floor. My feet shuffled through the corridor. I must have been a bit noisy, because one of the bridesmaids opened the door and looked out. But it was too late, I had already turned the corner, and the most she could have seen was the back of my foot.

I approached one of the fathers. He looked down at his watch and nodded. "It's time," he said.

The corners of my lips curled up into a mischievous smile. "Great," I replied.

* * *

**Can you guess whose point of view it was? I probably won't update for a day or two to give you some time to guess. I'll reveal it in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione:**

"Ready, Dad?"

He looked at me for a long time and then embraced me. "I'm so proud of you," he said, tears forming in his eye. "I can't remember much from before the war, but I know that you have become an incredible young woman. I just wish I could remember your childhood more clearly." He wiped at his eyes.

"No, Dad, that wasn't your fault. We had to do it to keep you safe," I whispered. "Dad, please, don't make me cry, too!"

He dried up the last of his tears. "You're right. This is your special day. Ronald is perfect for you."

I smiled. "I know," I said softly. The organ began to play. I looped my arm through his.

"Let's go," he whispered. The back doors of the church opened and all heads whipped around to the back where I was. I took one small step forward. I looked out in the audience and saw several people that I recognized. Hagrid smiled at me. Cho waved. I even saw Draco sitting in the back corner. My father and I continued taking slow steps down the aisle. As we got closer to the front, his grip around my arm became tighter.

We were a few paces away from the alter. Then I noticed something. There wasn't just one, but TWO heads of ginger hair. George? He gave me his infamous smile of mischief. "Hello, Hermione!" he said.

I looked at Ron. He seemed shocked, too. I looked at my dad. He was smiling and nodding. "Surprise!" Dad laughed. He let go of my arm, and I stood across from Ron. I smiled at him anxiously. I couldn't wait until we were officially married. I also couldn't wait until this ridiculous ban on sex was over!

* * *

**George:**

It took all the courage I could muster to come here today. But I was really happy for Ron and Hermione, so I decided I would have to show up and support them, even if it killed me to celebrate without Fred.

I cleared my throat. "Before we begin, I'd just like to take a moment to address all the people who couldn't make it today because of death." I began my list "Sirius Black." Harry lowered his head. "Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Cedric Diggory, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape." I paused and took a deep breath. "And the most painful one of all in my opinion, my brother, Fred Weasley. So if we could please have a moment of silence for these people." Nobody spoke for an entire minute.

"Alright, now let's cheer up, shall we? I'm going to have to warn you; I have never had any experience with church in my entire life!" Ron and Hermione laughed. "Now I believe we're supposed to start this thing by talking about God?" I snapped my fingers rapidly, trying to remember the few things I had learned about God. "Let's see…well. God loves everyone!" I exclaimed, dramatically thrusting my hands out to the audience. "Jesus sacrificed for us! Let us all dance in the name of the Lord!" Ron and Hermione buried their face in their hands, and began laughing hysterically. The entire audience was laughing along with them, even Draco.

"You're not just supposed to say just anything about God!" Hermione whispered to me. "You're supposed connect God to love and marriage!"

"Oh, alright. " I shrugged. How hard could it be? "If God didn't want Ron and Hermione to be together, they would not be together right now!" I pounded my fist into my palm enthusiastically. "God has decided your future fate!"

Ron couldn't stop laughing. "You know what, just move on to the next part!"

"Oh, yes, um. Through fat and skinny, ugly and hot…Um." I really didn't know what I was talking about. The audience laughed again. Ginny was bubbling over in laughter.

"It's through sickness and health!" Hermione reminded me.

"Oh yes, whatever. You know what, why don't you two just say your vows now?"

Ron went first. "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, promise to love you through good times and bad times, to cherish you forever," he said clearly. "Andtoletyoubangmewheneveryou want," he muttered quietly. Hermione giggled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I teased. "You have to say it loudly and clearly." Harry and Neville cracked up.

"I didn't say anything!" he insisted.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard you say something about banging!" Luna and Ginny cackled hysterically. Mum gasped, putting her hand to her chest in offense.

"Um, I believe it's my turn now?" Hermione said, trying to change the subject. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to be a faithful wife at all times. I'll forever be yours." She smirked a little. "And I'll enjoy our nights together in our bedroom." I could hear Cho chuckling from her seat. Hermione's mum huffed.

"Oh, we need the rings!" I cried. Mum rushed up to me with a box. I opened it and two gold rings were inside. Their initials were engraved on each one. Ron slipped the one that said RW onto Hermione's finger. Hermione slipped the one that said HG onto his. "Well, great! You're husband and wife now! Congratulations!" I said.

Ron cleared his throat and stared at me impatiently. "Oh, of course! How could I forget? You may..uh..you may..you..may eat each other's faces now!"

* * *

**Ron:**

Hermione jumped onto me eagerly, as if she had been waiting several years for this moment. Her lips tasted like cherries, but her breath still smelled like spearmint. I loved the way the curve of her face fit perfectly into mine like a puzzle. "I love you, Hermione!" I breathed into her.

"I love you, too!" she whispered back.

We looked back at everyone else and they were all clapping and cheering for us. It was Draco who was the first one to stand up, starting a standing ovation.

"It's perfect," Hermione sighed, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. I lifted her up, balancing her thighs in my arms, and she wrapped her arms around my shoulder. I carried her through the church to the adorned front door of the church and set her down when we got outside.

My parents and her parents rushed outside. A man holding a camera on a stand was standing with them. "This is the professional photographer we hired to take pictures!" Mum explained. "I'm not very good at taking them!" she laughed. "Let's take another one right now!"

I pulled Hermione closer to me, placing my hand just below her hip. She laughed and put her hand over mine. The camera snapped and the photographer nodded at us, letting us know we could stop posing.

Luna and Ginny came outside. "Congratulations!" they said, hugging both of us.

"Well you did it, mate!" Harry said. "You're a man now."

"Please, Harry! I was always a man!"

"Sure you were," he said sarcastically. I punched him lightly.

"Hey." We all turned around. Draco was standing there, looking at the ground.

Harry was the first to speak. "Glad you could come." Ginny snorted and Harry glared at her.

"Well, I haven't seen all of you in a long time, so I just thought I would." He shrugged. There was a long, awkward silence. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened in the past. Harry, I was upset that you chose to be on Ron's side, but I guess Ron really was a great friend to you. And Ron, I'm sorry I didn't respect your family. You're all a wonderful group of unique characters."

"Are you sure that's a compliment?" I laughed. He laughed along with me.

Hermione sighed happily. "I'm so glad we've gotten over that now!"

Draco smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**Congratulations to doctorwho-fanatic2010 for guessing correctly! It was George!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ron:**

After the ceremony at the church, the reception began. Hermione had changed into a shorter dress with silver straps. I had a great view of her smooth, firm thighs. Damn, I just wanted to rub my hand up and down those golden thighs while she moaned my name into my lips.

Neville elbowed me. "Not very subtle!"

"And you?" I retorted. Luna probably had a drink already, because she was licking up and down Neville's neck.

"I love champagne and I love you!" she giggled, dragging Neville's tie with her long fingers.

After everyone settled down, Mum picked up her glass and tapped on it with a spoon. She was tapping so vigorously I thought she might break the glass. After she got everyone's attention she announced that Harry would be speaking. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna gave their speeches. After everyone finished speaking, we all raised our glasses.

Unfortunately, that meant Luna would be drinking more. She set the glass down and laughed again. "Ron and Hermione hate abstinence!" she squealed.

"Luna!" Hermione cried. Mum cleared her throat, and Neville put his hand over Luna's mouth.

Mum made us go to the center of the room for our first dance. I wrapped my arms around Hermione's waist. She put her arms around my neck. She leaned her head against my chest. Her head felt warm. I pulled her closer, but then I made eye contact with Mum. She was shaking her head, so I reluctantly loosened my grip. When it was finally over, Hermione pulled on my hand. "Let's go," she whispered.

"We can't just leave. Mum will be furious."

"I know, but we can go to a corner or something." She winked at me. I liked this idea.

* * *

**Hermione:**

I planned on bringing Ron to a corner by the restrooms. On our way, we ran into George. "It looks like you two are running off!" he commented.

"Oh..we just.." I stuttered.

He laughed. "It's okay. I won't tell Mum."

"Well technically we're married now!" I pointed out.

"Try telling that to Mum!" he said.

Ron stepped forward. "George, thanks for coming. I know how hard this was for you. I really appreciate it."

"Me too," I said.

He smiled at us. "You're welcome. Well, I'm probably going to try putting something funny in Ginny's drink!"

Ron laughed. "That's the George I know!"

We waved at him and then continued to sneak away. We waited for someone to walk into the restroom and then snuck around to the wall behind it. We looked around cautiously one more time before he pinned me against the wall. He was pressing his entire bodyweight against me, but it felt exciting and erotic.

"I've waited so long!" Ron groaned, shoving his hand up my shirt.

"You waited since this morning!" I laughed, stroking the back of his ear with one finger.

"That's too long!" he grunted. Then he stopped and chuckled. "Isn't this the spot where we did it at the rehearsal?"

I shook my head and pointed to a door a few meters away. "Over there."

He shrugged and resumed. I lifted my knee up, behind his back, and he rubbed my thigh gently. My other leg was pressed up against his stomach, and I could feel it moving up and down, as he breathed heavily. My hand rested on his chest, where I could feel his heart beating quickly.

He moved his hand under my dress. "I want to," he whispered.

For a moment, I forgot that we were at our wedding reception. "I want to, too," I whispered back. My fingers hovered below his crotch. I pulled back instinctively. "We can't."

"Why?" he asked sadly. "You said you want to."

"Ron we don't have any protection! And we're in public!" I stroked his chest sympathetically.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't snog!" he said.

"Of course we can!" I grabbed his face, planting my lips passionately on him. I loosened my lips, hinting at him to push his tongue through. My palms rested on the wall, my back leaning on it, as Ron caressed my neck.

"Tonight," I promised. "As soon as we get home we are diving right into the bed."

"I guess I can wait a little longer," he sighed dramatically.

"Yes, you can. You're a strong boy," I teased, squeezing his bicep.

"Well, not as strong down there," he muttered. I looked down. His hard on was pretty obvious.

"Would this help?" I slipped my tongue through his lips again, gently brushing against his tongue.

He winced in pain. "No!"

I pulled away. "Alright. Sorry."

Ron frowned. "Well..that doesn't mean you have to stop." He leaned over me and pressed his lips on me.

* * *

**Neville:**

After being introduced to vodka and tequila, Luna was losing it. "Honey, we should make love on a broom!" she exclaimed to me. "I wanna ride your Nimbus 2000! Show me how long your wand is!"

Luna was usually very innocent, but when she was drunk, it was a different story. "I think you need some water." I bit my lip. "And you've seen my 'wand' before."

"Really? I have?" she asked, rubbing her eyes groggily. "Was it spectacular?"

"Um sure."

I found a glass of water and poured it into her mouth. "This doesn't taste like vodka!" she complained.

"It's water." I gave her another glass of water, and eventually she was able to walk with a little bit of help.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

"I don't know. We could go look for them."

As we neared the restroom, we heard moaning and heavy breathing. "I think we found them."

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Luna called out.

"Damn it!" someone screamed. We heard someone tumbling into the wall.

We turned the corner and found them staring guiltily at us. "Ron, apparently!" I joked.

There was a rather large purple mark on Ron's neck, just like the one I had. And I clearly knew where it came from! "Are you both really that impatient?"

"We weren't doing it!" Hermione protested. "We were just…compromising?"

I laughed and shook my head. "It's only a few more hours until you'll be home. You can't wait?"

"Well when we're not allowed to, it makes me want to even more!" Ron cried.

"You were always a rebel, Ron!" I said.

"Ron?" The voice was coming from around the corner.

"Oh please no, not another person!" Hermione groaned.

Harry came around the corner and saw us. "Oh, okay." He quickly left. Harry probably caught them very often.

Hermione grimaced. "That happens to him a lot."

"I figured."

"Um, Hermione?" Luna said. "You might want to put your breasts back inside your dress."

"What are you talking about they are in-"

"Hermione, look down!" I shouted with exasperation. I didn't like looking at other girls' breasts, and I don't think Luna would want me to either.

"Oh!" she gasped, quickly lifting her straps up and pushing her breasts down.

"Your mum is going to get suspicious. You're the most important people here tonight!"

"I know," Ron sighed unhappily. They went back to the table where their parents sat and conversed politely, occasionally making sex faces at each other.

"You two have to cut the cake together!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. They obeyed, but when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking, Ron put frosting on her neck and licked it off.

Eventually, it was over, and they stood by the door to say goodbye to everyone. They shook hands with all their old professors and friends from Hogwarts. As the last person exited, Hermione winked at Ron. I braced myself for the hours of moaning and screaming that I'd be hearing tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arthur:**

As soon as we arrived at home, Ron and Hermione were anxious to go to bed. I knew what they wanted to do, and I wasn't thrilled. I knew they were young and had "needs," but they were obsessed!

"Well, good night everyone!" Ron said quickly, pulling Hermione's hand.

"Going to sleep already?" I asked skeptically.

He nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"No, you're doing Hermione!" Ginny muttered. Ron stared daggers at her.

"Don't go to sleep yet. Let's all sit down and have a family chat!" I suggested. Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Great!" Molly said. Ron and Hermione reluctantly sat down. "So do you two eventually plan on having children?"

"Yes, I'd like to," Hermione answered.

"Oh, I can't wait to have another addition to the Weasley family!" Molly squealed.

Harry laughed. "I can't imagine Ron changing diapers."

"Harry, remind me when you'll be leaving?" Ron teased.

"After you change your child's diaper!" he said.

"Why can't I get one of the uncles to do it?" Ron complained.

"Don't look at me!" Percy cried immediately.

"You'll have to let me know the name right away so I can knit a sweater!" Molly said. All of our children groaned.

Ron yawned unconvincingly. "Well I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep. Good night."

"It's not that late yet!" I said.

"But look at Neville. He's falling asleep already! Right Neville?" Ron nudged Neville.

Neville pretended to rub his eyes groggily. "What? Oh..yeah, I am so sleepy."

Molly chuckled. "Alright. Let them go to sleep. Good night everyone."

* * *

**Hermione:**

I closed the door behind me. "Today was exactly what I had dreamed of." I reached for Ron's hand. He closed his fingers around my hand. "Our friends were there. Your brother was there. And my parents were so happy."

Ron pulled my hand into his lap. "It would have been perfect for me no matter what. Because it was with you." He rested his finger on my chin, inching closer to me. His lips felt warm against mine. After several days of desire, it was nice to have a sweet moment. My tongue eventually went through but with a gentle passion instead of our usual aggressive hunger. His face pushed into mine, and I leaned back, lowering myself onto the bed. Ron got down next to me, keeping his face glued to mine the entire time.

I smiled. "Hey, Ron. Neither of us is on top."

"Well my face is on top," he boasted.

"Don't push me," I warned, kissing his nose.

"So are we going to?"

"Yeah. I want it to feel special though."

"I can do that," he whispered. He reached around to my back where the zipper was. He held it between two fingers, dragging it down. He gently pulled it down, dropping it on the floor after it slid past my feet. All that was left was my nude colored strapless bra and matching knickers. He tossed his jacket on the floor and struggled with his tie.

I giggled. "I'll do it." I undid the knot around his neck. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. I looked down at his broad chest and muscular abdomen. "It's like our first time all over again," I said. "But now we're married."

He lifted the sheets and pulled out the thin package. I put his hand down. "We don't have to."

"But what about prote-"

I stopped him. "I'm not worried anymore. I'd be more than happy to have your children," I insisted, happy tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! We're married now, so I wouldn't mind being pregnant." I looked him straight in the eye. "I'm completely ready." I slid his belt off and removed his pants.

* * *

**Ron:**

Now we were stripped down to almost nothing. All that was left on her were the two thin flaps of nude colored fabric. And all I had was a tight piece of spandex over my crotch. I put my hand on her back and realized there was no clasp.

Hermione noticed my confusion right away. She smiled, gliding it over her head with ease. She pulled my head into her chest, so I could suck gently. My cheek rubbed against her left breast as I moved over to the right. I pulled her knickers down to her thighs, so I could get my finger through. I only pushed in a little bit. Then she nodded at me. "Deeper." I pushed in deeper, feeling how moist she was.

Her fingers danced around the circumference of my waist, before slipping under the elastic band and pulling down. She pushed her hands down on her thighs, where the nude material was still sitting, sending it all the way down to her feet. "Get in," she whispered.

She flipped her head back and closed her eyes as I moved her knees apart. I placed my stomach right on top of hers, swaying forward gently. A whimper escaped out of her mouth, and she began to breathe heavily. I brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "It feels just right." I swayed forward again, and she smiled this time. I pressed my nose into her cheek. I could feel the beads of sweat on her forehead. She put her arms around my waist, and lifted herself up a little. I rocked forward at the same time. I could feel the spark as I connected with her.

She rolled me over to the side. With a swift motion, her hand slid down the side of my body. She was panting now, but she still wanted to continue. She put herself on top this time, lowering her body onto mine. I ran my fingers along her breastbone as, she beckoned me to push in again. I did, and she cried out softly.

"Ron," she whispered.

I whispered her name back. She kissed the bottom of my neck tenderly.

"One more time!" she pleaded. She rested her hand on my shoulder as I thrust myself forward one more time. This one was the strongest of all, and she definitely felt it. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened wide. I relaxed. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you."

"Me too," I said back, stroking her cheek. We were both exhausted, but we had both enjoyed ourselves. "We did it."

"After all those times of getting caught!" she laughed.

"Well Ginny could still be right outside."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. She didn't stop us."

I pulled the blanked over our legs, and she pulled it up more. "I'm cold," she moaned.

"I can fix that," I said happily, wrapping my arms over her shoulder. I kissed her head. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Ron."

She fell asleep with her head tucked under my chin. It was the perfect way to fall asleep and to continue falling deeper and deeper in love.

THE END


End file.
